Sabu
Terry Michael Brunk (* 12. Dezember 1964 in Detroit, Michigan), besser bekannt als Sabu, ist ein US-amerikanischer Profiwrestler und wurde am 16.5.07 von WWE entlassen. Terry Brunk begann im Alter von 12 Jahren seine Wrestling-Ausbildung, die von seinem Onkel Ed Farhat vorgenommen wurde. In der Wrestling-Schule seines Onkels lernte der junge Terry Brunk auch die Texaner Dori und Terry Funk kennen, die dort oft zu Besuch waren. Mit Terry Funk sollte Brunk schließlich eine tiefe Freundschaft verbinden...und mit diesem hatte Brunk sowohl in Japan als auch in den USA seine blutigsten Auseinandersetzungen! Nach dieser Ausbildung sollte Terry Brunk ein typischer Matten-Wrestler, ein Techniker werden...wenn es nach seinem Onkel gegangen wäre: Dieser gab ihm 1985 dann auch den Namen Terry „Superfly“ Snuka und Terry sammelte seine ersten Profi-Erfahrungen in der kleinen Liga seines Onkels. Doch Terry Brunk wollte ein ebenso wildes Gimmick wie sein Onkel haben und so wurde schließlich Sabu geboren, der anfänglich aus Saudi Arabien und später aus Bombay/Indien stammte. Dieser Sabu sprach laut seiner Storyline kein Englisch. (Später gab Brunk zwar als Sabu einige Interviews, doch die sind sehr selten!) Noch während seiner Wrestling-Ausbildung tat sich Terry Brunk mit zwei jungen Auszubildenen seines Onkels zusammen, aus denen später die Wrestler „Raven“ und „Rob Van Dam“ werden sollten. Vor allem mit dem letzteren übte Brunk zahlreiche „High-Flyin'-Moves“ ein. Seine ersten richtigen Hardcore-Matches bestritt Terry Brunk ab 1991 in Japan, als der in der ultra-harten Promotion Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling anheuerte und dort später auch Mike Awesome kennen lernte: In dieser Promotion waren Stacheldraht und Feuer quasi an der Tagesordnung und den Grossteil seiner Narben verdankt Brunks Rink-Charakter „Sabu“ dieser Promotion. Mitte 1994 kam Terry Brunk in die Staaten zurück und durfte bei der damaligen WWF zwei Probematches gegen Owen Hart bestreiten. Den WWF-Offiziellen gefiel, was Brunk ihnen darbot und so unterbreiteten sie ihm einen der besten Verträge jener Zeit ... und Terry Brunk lehnte ab! Ihn zog es lieber zu einer kleinen Indy-Liga, die gerade begann sich einen Namen zu machen: der ECW. Dort war Sabu maßgeblich für die Einführung von High-Risk Hardcore Wrestling-Techniken bekannt und wurde - neben Shane Douglas und Tommy Dreamer - einer der Eckpfeiler der Liga . So bestritt Terry Brunk bestritt im August 1997 z.B. das erste und einzige „Barbed Wire Match“ der ECW gegen seinen Freund Terry Funk und konnte dieses auch für sich entscheiden. Aber dieses war selbst für ECW-Chef Paul Heyman zu brutal: Eine Aktion Brunks gegen Terry Funk ging schief und Brunk riss sich den ganzen linken Oberarm am Stacheldraht auf; er verband sich selbst provisorisch im Ring mit einer Rolle Klebestreifen und machte dann weiter. Terry Brunk gewann dieses Match, als er sich selbst in den Stacheldraht einwickelte und Terry Funk pinnte . Bereits 1995 wurde Terry Brunk als Sabu von den unabhängigen Wrestling-Fans zum besten Wrestling-Techniker des Jahres gewählt <--! Quelle: Power Wrestling 2/1995 (S. 40 ff) -->. Brunks Sabu war zeitweise in den Jahren 2002, 2004 und 2006 bei Total Nonstop Action Wrestling unter Vertrag, allerdings nur für einzelne Kämpfe. Danach kämpfte Terry Brunk wieder in der „neuen“ ECW, Seite an Seite mit seinen alten Kollegen (Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam) und bildete mit ihnen gemeinsam das Team ECW-Originals. Er wurde am 3. Juli 2006 wegen Drogenbesitz zusammen mit seinem ECW-Kollegen Rob Van Dam festgenommen, was für Terry im Gegensatz zu Van Dam keine größeren Konsequenzen hatte, außer von der Zahlung von 1.000 US$ und einer öffentlichen Entschuldigung abgesehen. Beim WWE-Pay-Per-View erhielt er sogar ein Titelmatch gegen ECW-Champion The Big Show und er befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im ECW Roster. Bei Wrestlemania 23 trat Brunk mit den ECW Originals gegen Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von und Kevin Thorn (The New Breed) an und gewann. Die Fehde mit dem New Breed dauert allerdings trotzdem an. Brunk war aber in allem mit der Gestaltung seines Ring-Charakters Sabu von Seiten der WWE unzufrieden und liess nun seinen zahlreichen Launen freien Lauf: Er kam zu spät zu Veranstaltungen, vergass mehrmals sein Wrestling-Outfit und schlief während den Event-Besprechungen ein. Als quasi letzte Warnung wurde Brunk schliesslich aus dem Main Event des December to Dismember 2006 herausgenommen und durch Bob „Hardcore“ Holly ersetzt. Am 16. Mai 2007 gab die WWE bekannt, dass sie sich von Terry Brunk endgültig getrennt und seinen Vertrag vorzeitig aufgelöst habe. Manager *The Cuban Assassin *Paul E. Dangerously *Sonjay Dutt *Bill Alfonso *Josh Lazie *The Sheik *Gideon Wainwright Nickname *''The Arabian Machine of Destruction'' *''The Human Highlight Reel'' *''The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal Death-Defying Maniac'' Finisher und Signature Moves *''' Arabian Facebuster''' ' (Diving Legdrop or Somersault Legdrop, er hämmert dabei einen Stuhl in das Gesicht seines Gegners) *'Arabian Skullcrusher''' (Diving Legdrop, Diving Legdrop Bulldog or Somersault Legdrop, er hämmert dabei einen Stuhl in den Rücken seines Gegners) *'''Triple Jump Moonsault (Triple Springboard Moonsault) *'Triple Jump Legdrop' (Triple Springboard Legdrop) *'Camel Clutch' *Air Sabu (Heel Kick an einem in der Ecke stehenden Gegner, mit der Hilfe eines Stuhls auf den er vorher springt) Championships *'Asylum Championship Wrestling' :*1x ACW Heavyweight Champion *'Border City Wrestling' :*1x BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*1x ECW FTW Heavyweight Champion :*3x ECW World Tag Team Champion, 1x mit Tazz, und 2x mit Rob Van Dam :*2x ECW World Heavyweight Champion :*1x ECW World Television Champion :*Zweiter Gewinner der ECW Triple Crown *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' :*1x EWA Junior Champion *'Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling' :*1x FMW World Martial Arts Tag Team Champion (mit Horace Boulder) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' :*2x IWF Heavyweight Champion *'Juggalo Championshit Wrestling' :*1x JCW Heavyweight Champion *'Main Event Championship Wrestling ' :*1x MECW APW (Alternative Pro Wrestling) Champion *'Motor City Wrestling' :*1x MCW Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*1x NWA Independent World Heavyweight Champion :*1x NWA World Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Conference' :*2x NWC Heavyweight Champion *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*1x NJPW IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion *'Professional Championship Wrestling' :*1x PCW Television Champion *'Pro-Pain-Pro-Wrestling' :*1x 3PW Heavyweight Champion *'Stampede Wrestling' :*1x Stampede Pacific Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' :*1x UCW Heavyweight Champion *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*1x UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Champion *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*1x USA Pro Heavyweight Champion *'USPW' :*1x USPW Heavyweight Champion *'World Wrestling Council' :*1x WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' :*1x XPW Heavyweight Champion Weblinks *Offizielle Website *Ballpark Brawl Profil *WrestlingUpdate Biographie *Sabu released Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Geboren 1964 en:Sabu (wrestler) es:Terry Brunk fi:Sabu fr:Terry Brunk it:Sabu ja:テリー・ブルンク no:Sabu pt:Terry Brunk